Real love
by Kayanicie
Summary: What happens when Giotto and Tsuna meet? LOVE! But there is a deep problem in Giotto's past that can affect their relation ship! Rating T because I am a bit worried and some cursing, thanks to Gokudera, G and Natsu. :D I have no idea how to make this summary better. Sad Face. Poll for Natsu is over and I changed my name to Kayanicie because it's my original one.
1. Love at first kiss

Real love

Giotto Vongola is a busy person and someone who could never find true love. Until one day he meets a certain brunet who really makes Giotto truly love him, so it begins! Giotto's non-stop flirting and Tsuna blushing every 10 seconds.

Hiya people! This is my second fanfic and it is G27 (Yay!) There shall be lots of parts where Giotto will woo Tsuna :D. Age groups down here

Giotto 17  
G 17  
Asari 17  
Lampo14  
Daemon 18  
Alaude 18 ( hibari and Alaude are bros :) )  
Tsuna 14  
Gokudera 14  
Yamamoto 14  
Lambo 5 (I shall let Lambo keep his bazooka!)  
Mukuro 16  
Hibari 16

Giotto Vongola was currently walking down the hall and was thinking. He was wondering who could help him with the never ending amount of paperwork. 'I wonder where the student government got the paperwork from' wondered Giotto. Too busy in his thoughts, he didn't hear people talking, yelling and screaming "Stupid IDIOT!" and "haha!" and "HIEEEEE!" Just when he was about to walk up the stairs, he was squashed by a person, a very light person. But it took him few seconds to realize the situation. He was kissing that person. A boy, a very cute boy. He was a brunet with beautiful caramel eyes and had cute rosy cheeks. He also had the same hairstyle as his. His lips, they were soft and warm. But then that person sat up, blushing furiously. Now that he had a better look at him, he instantly knew who he was. A freshman named Dame-Tsuna, his full name Sawada Tsunayoshi and was quite short for a boy. "Ummm... I'm very sorry f-falling on you. Please excuse me..." Tsuna looked away and got up. "No, don't worry about it, I'm alright. Why are you in the hallways anyway?" giving Tsuna a very charming smile. Which makes Tsuna blush,

"Ah, My friends and I got lost and couldn't find out which room to go to".

"What class you have now?"

"Ummm...English class"

" Your class should be on the third floor, go to the right hall and on the left should be that class. Anyway where are your friends?"

"Ah they're comin-"

"DAMMIT, I lost jyuuidaimen!"

"Haha, Gokudera don't worry Tsuna can handle himself."

"Thank you umm-"."Giotto Vongola" interrupted Giotto. "Thank you Vongola sempai!". Tsuna said cheerfully as he ran off to the sound of his friends. Giotto watched Tsuna go, but then felt empty. It was as if he wanted Tsuna to come back. Giotto shook his head, making a mental note to ask his friends what this feeling is. He went back to his office to finish his paperwork.

Giotto sighed, he finished today's stack of paperwork. He looked at the clock, it was 3:00, perfect timing. He could ask some questions to his friends. He stood up from his desk and headed straight to the door. But instead, his friends came pouring in with news or reports to give in. Instantly he knew what to say "G, you can put the files on my desk. Alaude, the student files going the second to last filing cabinet. Asari, the club files can go to the filing cabinet over Alaude's. Lampo, you cannot skip school. And no, Daemon you can't battle Mukuro in school".

"Nufufu, Giotto you usually don't make things this quick, what do you want from-. I see now, Giotto has a question for us now does he?".

"Damn you Daemon" Giotto said. Then he explained what happened and what strange feeling  
he felt with Tsuna. "Nufufu, Giotto that feeling is called love. Real love." Daemon replied. Giotto realized if that feeling was love, all those girlfriends he had weren't people he loved. "Ah thank you Daemon, everyone, I'll be taking a walk now. See you later" Giotto said as he exited the room. As soon as the door closed, the chattering started.

"Taking a walk my**! He's going to woo that kid forever!"

"Haha, why are you so angry? Giotto finally found someone he really loves!"

"Yare, yare who cares about love?"

"Nufufu, the poor little boy gained a new stalker"

"Hn"

Meanwhile~

Giotto POV.

I walk down the hallway while reading out Tsunayoshi's Profile. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Class 1-A, 17- Whoa wait a second. 17.5 Average?! How did he get in this school then? Moving on… Comes to school late or barely on time, also known as Dame-Tsuna, shy and quiet and fails at every subject. I looked out the window and on the field, I see Tsunayoshi! Poor thing! He's cleaning out by himself, but not anymore. I race down the stairs to the field to help _my_ amore! I fold up his profile and put it in my pocket. I see him picking up the baseballs and putting them back in a box. "Hello there, do you need a hand?" I say as I offer a hand. "Ah! Umm, I can handle it." He mumbles. "Nope! I'm still going to help you" I say as I help him put the baseball equipment away. Throughout the progress of cleaning up I asked him questions about himself, but he kept giving me short answers under his breath. Then I realized he must be embarrassed to talk to me because of what happened earlier! "Don't worry about what happened this morning! It's alright, I'm not mad at you!" I explained. Finally, he raises his voice "Really? I'm sorry, it's just-""It's just because I stole your first kiss right?" He instantly blushes and nods. "You seriously don't need to worry about this! It's my fault, not yours. Anyway, do you want to come by my house for a little bit? I can help you get into a club and find yourself a tutor." I tell him. LIES! I just want him to come so I can know him better. I quickly finish cleaning up, I wait for him to get his book bag and call his parents about where he's going. When he finished I gently take his hand, he blushes and we walk to my house.

Once the couple left, 5 friends or should I say stalkers came out from their hiding place.

" I pray for the boy's virginity"

"Giotto's not going that far G"

"Yare, yare why did you drag me here for nothing"

"Stupid Omnivore going after a herbivore"

"Nufufu, I'm going to see if he rapes him or not"

And so, the group continues to stalk the couple to see what would happen next.

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this fanfic and please write down any suggestions in your reviews or what you liked about it, thank you again! :)


	2. Misleaded

Hello everyone! This is chapter 2 of Real love!  
Thank you to the reviews of Belladu57 and Zleihsh and Guests! ( I saw reviews in my email but not on yet)  
Oh! I also forgot to put Knuckles in the group of stalkers! So extremely sorry! Later on I will bring him back! Anyway.. On to the story!

Giotto was calm and cool on the outside while walking with Tsuna to his house. But on the inside he was doing his victory dance. Once he got to his house (mansion), he turned around and said " Come on in Tsuna " and smiled. Said brunet blushed.  
" Vongola-se-" and got cut off by Giotto.

" Giotto"

" Giotto-sen-"

" Just Giotto"

"But...*insert sigh* G-Giotto... you said that you lived in a house, not a m-mansion!" declared Tsuna. Giotto flashed his (Tsuna's definition- Sexy and mature) famous smile. " Hmm? Nani? This is my home Tsunayoshi. Tell me, what is a five-letter word that is a synonym to home?" Giotto asked " Umm... House?" Tsuna answers uncertainly. "Good boy, now let's get in". Giotto says as he brings Tsuna in his house (Giotto, it's a god damn ?&$%#! mansion!).

The five stalkers reappeared

" Many people were surprised by Giotto's house. But I never heard anyone say that."

" Haha, Giotto is a modest person that's for sure."

"Nufufu, he was just flirting with him you idiot."

"Hn. Melon head stop being a pervert or I will bite you to death."

"Yare Yare, Lampo-sama wants to go home."

"Nufufu, honeydew boy you should shut your mouth before we get caught. So, let's break in from his back door."

The stalkers stealthily go to Giotto's backyard.

With Giotto

"Tsunayoshi, do you have a tutor?" Giotto asked while looking through his filing cabinets . " I do have a tutor, his name is Reborn" Tsuna replied back. Giotto chuckled, he had the same tutor when he was younger. "Hmm... There aren't many clubs that are good for you. The best choice is to join the Student Council, like me!" Giotto said with a smile. " Really, thank you Giotto!" Tsuna smiled brightly. *Giotto PoV.  
Holy shit! Is that flowers I see in the background?! Omg I gotta calm down or else I'm gonna rape him!*

Five stalkers successfully got in the house and was hiding near the two certain people.

"Oh god, I think Giotto is really gonna rape him" a red head whispered.

"Haha, I thought that too"

"Yare Yare, why can't we just go home now?"

"Nufufu, trust me things are going to get interes-" But was interrupted when Tsuna started coughing( the gang are hiding! They can't see!) " Tsunayoshi! Ack! Are you okay?!" said Giotto " Yes, I am G-Giotto" Tsuna said. "Ah thats good, so... Do you want some more?" " Yup! it tastes strange, but good!" Once the group heard that, they rushed out of there hiding place to see... Giotto holding a drink out to Tsuna.

"Ahaha! Seems like we were  
wrong!" Asari said. "Eh!? Who are you? Who are all of you?" Tsuna asked. Giotto answers " These are my friends, G, Asari, Lampo, Alaude and Daemon." " Yare Yare, we thought you were forcing him to give you a blow job" said Lampo. Tsuna blushes as red (or pink) as G's hair. "Nufufu you really made it sound like you were going to rape him."  
"Tsunayoshi, you should go home now. It's getting late, so I shall see you tomorrow. Make sure your parents signed the sign up sheet, okay?" Giotto tells Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and goes out the door. "So..how long have you guys followed me?" "Nufufu, since you helped the little boy with clean up." Daemon replied. Giotto sighed " You guys go home now, I'm tired. See ya tomorrow" His friends left, leaving Giotto alone. Giotto smirked, he thought of many ways to make HIS Tsunayoshi fall for him. He walked off somewhere in his house continuing to brainstorm.

Meh. Not the best ending I seen so far. Yay! Second chapter done! Please leave suggestions or tips for this story in your reviews! Thank you!

Real love chat room, begin!

LittleSora- Hi guys! Thelittlesky here! I made this chat room to hear personal comments from the khr characters! First up is Giotto!

Giotto: Hey there. So.. What's up?

LittleSora- Hey Giotto, what's your plan for you next flirting session with Tsuna gonna be?

Giotto- Hmm... Most likely having him in my office at school and working with him. Or bring him out to eat at a cafe while seducing him.

LittleSora- like I thought! Anyway, I think I'm going to make a oneshot of you and Tsuna. What do like about the story so far?

Giotto: I liked the part where the gang thought Tsunayoshi was giving me a blowjob. I bet it woul-

LittleSora- Sorry but this is a T rated story, no dirty talking!

Giotto: Yet.

LittleSora: Okay guys! Real love chat room ends now! See you next time!

Giotto: Ciao


	3. Jealous

Real love pt 3

Hiya everyone! Thanks for the many views, favs and follows! Oh I'll like to mention I forgot to edit the other chapters! -_-. I will do that soon though. I checked traffic graph, I got 1000+ views! Yay! I'm so happy! Anyway, thank you to fairyXangle and Mikayla. and Tsulover27 for reviewing! :D On to the story!

Tsuna's PoV (This chapter is going to be Tsuna's PoV)

I went home, and in my room thinking about what happened. 'I can't believe it! I went to Giotto senpai's house' (it's a mansion... &$%# I give up)! 'But I wonder why... Does he care about me the way I do? I won-' "Hey Tsuna, its dinner time" said a slightly deeper voice that sounded like me. I looked up to see my twin brother Natsu. "Hai Natsu-nii, I'm coming" I replied back as I left my room and headed down stairs. I hadn't fallen yet as I got to the dinner table. One step to my seat and... Wham! I tripped on air and fell on my face. "い-いたい*" I whimpered and my brother came to my side and picked me up. "あなた わ だいじょぶですか*？" my brother said "はい" I said. Then I got in my seat and he got in his and we eat. "いただきます*‼" my family and I say before we eat.  
(1st *= o-ow  
2nd *= are you ok?  
3rd *= yes  
4th *= thank you for the food!  
Everything is in hiragana because I don't know katakana)

Next morning (because I'm lazy...)

I woke up because of my loud alarm clock. I sighed, another day with a lot of pain coming. I got my uniform and ran in the bathroom doing my daily needs. Then I rushed down the stairs (more like tripped) and I saw my brother ready to leave. I asked " How come your always faster than me even though we wake up at the same time?!" "Skill." was all my brother said. I pouted and walked to school with him. When we got to school, we went to our class we separated because we had different classes. I walked to my class and inside; Gokudera and Yamamoto were having a nice chat... (An argument) until I walked in. " おはいよ じゅうだいめん*" Gokudera says happily and Yamamoto greets me casually "Yo Tsuna". But Gokudera yells at Yamamoto for calling me so casually instead of honorably. I sighed, this happens every day. "Gokudera and Yamamoto, please stop fighting". I say. "Of course じゅうだいめん!" Gokudera says while Yamamoto replies "Ok" with a laugh. Right after that, class started. Throughout the classes, everything was normal. Getting 25% on my math test, 13% on my science, and the teachers and other kids insulting me.

(5*= good morning tenth!  
6*= tenth!

Lunch time~

Gokudera, Yamamoto and I ran to the roof, and plopped down on the floor and started to eat our lunch. But then the door opened and I saw Giotto's friends Asari and G come out. I can feel my cheeks heat up when I saw Giotto. I looked down and continued to eat my bento. I can hear Yamamoto and Gokudera greet them. Then I can feel someone ruffle my hair. I looked up to see Giotto, I blush again. "Hey Tsuna. If you're not busy tomorrow, would you like to come to the cafe with me?" Giotto asked giving me a charming smile. I continued to blush; I wonder if Giotto has feelings for me, I smile at the thought of that. But frowned, when I thought that Giotto was using me. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Giotto chucking. I looked up to see him still smiling "You make such cute faces when your thinking, so? Can you come?" he declared, making me blush. "Yes I can Giotto-senpai" I replied. Then everyone continued to eat and chat, and then I realized that I forgot to study for my English quiz and that class was right after lunch! "しまた! I forgot to study for my English quiz!" I declared, just as I said that the bell rang. "ごめんなさい じゅうだいめん, but I have a different class!" Gokudera an apologized while Yamamoto laughed and said "Haha! Me too Tsuna! I guess we're on the same boat!"."I can help you then" Giotto said. "Really?" I exclaimed. "Really, now let's go to your class" he replied. Then Giotto, Yamamoto and I go to my class.

(7* = Oh no!  
8* = I'm so sorry tenth!)

At class~

When I walked in with Giotto and Yamamoto, everyone in the room looked at me. I felt so embarrassed and I hid behind Giotto and Yamamoto! Thank goodness the two of them were tall! I heard my teacher ask Giotto why he's here, "I'm just helping a kohai with his work, Miss [Pick whatever name you want] Giotto replied. I can tell everyone was jealous, but they thought Giotto was helping Yamamoto. That is, until Giotto noticed I was hiding and dragged me out in front of him. He asked "I can teach Tsunayoshi a little bit, if that's fine with you". But then a girl called out "Why do you want to teach dame-Tsuna?" then another insult was heard. I looked at Giotto, he had a frown on his face. "Is it fine if I help you then?" he said to my teacher. Of course, my teacher agreed because she loves him. Duh. Yamamoto and I sat down in our seats, and started the quiz. Giotto was helping the class, well, mostly Yamamoto and me. I can feel all the girls glares on me. I hung my head down and hoped they won't get their boyfriends to beat me up. Once I finished and the bell rang, I ran out of the class and go to the next class. Then I repeat again until school was over.

I raced out, and when I got to the gates I saw three bullies. "Heh, look it's dame-Tsuna!" I hear one of them say and they crack their knuckles. When they finished, I had ten huge bruises, a black eye, and a dislocated hand. I was left on the floor leaning on the fence gate. When I was about to get up I heard two people coming towards me. I looked up and I saw Giotto and another guy, he had black hair and eyes and a long priest robe. "Tsunayoshi?! Who did this to you?!" he said, eyes full of pain. "Bullies" was my short answer. "Knuckle, can you treat Tsuna's injuries?" Giotto asked the said black haired guy. "Of course! This poor child doesn't deserve this! Can you bring him to my house?" Knuckle asked. "Sure" Giotto said as he picked me up in bridal style. "W-wait! What a-are you doing?!" I stammered, blushing a dark pink color. But I was ignored. When we went inside Knuckle's house, Giotto plopped me on the sofa while Knuckle put medication on me. He pushed my hand back in its original position which hurt a lot. Then he put a patch over my eye to let it heal. "Thank the gods that your injuries weren't that bad!" Knuckle said. Giotto came over to me "Want me walk you home Tsunayoshi?" he asked. I nodded and blushed. We walked together back to my house. While we were walking I asked Giotto  
"Why do you think I'm cute Giotto?" he replied  
"I think you're cute because of the way you think and do things. When you blush or smile, it makes me happy, and it is also because I love you."  
I blushed no one said that to me before. "Thank you...Giotto" I said quietly with a light blush on my cheeks. Before we knew it, we were outside my house. "May I?" Giotto asked while looking at me. "Ok?" I respond uncertainly, and then he leaned in and kissed me. It felt...good. I never really kissed someone full on their lips. But then I hear my brother's voice "Tsu...na?" he says, and I quickly step away from Giotto. I was embarrassed and shy. But when I looked at his eyes, he was shocked and mad. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the house; once I was in he slammed the door. When he looked at me, I saw his sunset eyes narrowed and full of anger. I could tell that Natsu was going to scold me, so I prepare for the anger to be unleashed.

Meh, Cliffhanger. Soo, I kinda put G2772 in here. But Giotto's gonna win Tsuna! •ω• So I kind of want you guys to vote for who Natsu's gonna be paired up with. You have until chapter 7 comes out! Please leave suggestions in your reviews please!

Real love chat room begin!

LittleSora: Today's guests are...Tsuna and Natsu!

Tsuna and Natsu: こんにちわ‼ (Hello!)

LittleSora: So how did you like this new chapter?

Tsuna: It was... Nice. *blush*

Natsu: It was good, but I hate Giotto. That god damn play boy.

LittleSora: Meh, thats kinda true.

Tsuna: Don't say bad things about him please Natsu-nii.

LittleSora: Don't worry Natsu, I might try to make a lemon of you and your partner. Just like I did with Tsuna and Giotto! :3 Oh and the lemon for Giotto and Tsuna is called office fun. Read it if you want!

Tsuna and Natsu: *Blushes a deep red color*

LittleSora: Don't forget to review!


	4. Quiet Cafe Time

Hello everyone! Thank you again for favoring, following, viewing and reviewing! I realized that the hiragana threw people off, I am very sorry! So far the votes for who Natsu's going to be paired up are down here. Oh! By the way, I've been losing inspiration ;-; please give me some motivation!

Enma- 1  
Alaude-1

Recap-  
"May I?" Giotto asked while looking at me. "Ok?" I respond uncertainly, and then he leaned in and kissed me. It felt...good. I never really kissed someone full on their lips. But then I hear my brother's voice "Tsu...na?" he says, and I quickly step away from Giotto. I was embarrassed and shy. But when I looked at his eyes, he was shocked and mad. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in the house; once I was in he slammed the door. When he looked at me, I saw his sunsets eyes narrowed and full of anger. I could tell that Natsu was going to scold me, so I prepare for the anger to be unleashed.

"What were you thinking?! School ended hours ago, and you didn't tell us you went out on a date and got hurt?!" Natsu yelled. Tsuna looked down; he was guilty that he forgot to call home while he was out. "Especially that guy! Why are you dating him?!" he yelled. Tsuna asked "What do you mean?" Natsu responded "He's a playboy! A person who dates people and uses them, then dumps them!" Tsuna was shocked, he started to tremble. But then Natsu tried to reassure him "I'm sorry that I yelled at you Tsuna, I was worried he was using you." Tsuna stopped trembling, but Natsu couldn't see his expression. "It's okay... Natsu-nii." Tsuna said quietly. At the dinner table, everyone was quiet. Not a single sound was heard, mostly the two brunets. When they were going to bed in their shared bedroom, Natsu kissed Tsuna on the forehead. Then going to his bed to sleep.

Tsuna's PoV-

Giotto is a playboy?! I didn't think that... I thought he was a cool guy who didn't find the right person yet... I'm scared...

The next day-

Tsuna's PoV-  
Mission- Hide from Giotto  
Status- Stable  
Risks- Getting captured

Lunch started an I was going to the roof 'stealthy'."Hieeee" I softly whispered, I saw Giotto around the corner of the hall. I quickly run the opposite direction; I was trying to get to the roof while trying to not get caught. While I was running, I tripped. When I looked up I saw Hibari-san! "Herbivore" he said while I immediately stand up and apologized. He replied "The left hall then go straight and then turn right" and left. Then I realized he saw that I was trying to go to the roof. I sighed and I head to the roof.

Mission- Hide from Giotto  
Status- Unstable  
Risks- Getting caught, attracting noise and making certain perfects angry.

I reach the roof and... I see Yamamoto, Gokudera. Yay! No Giotto here! I go over to them and smiled. "Hello minna!" I say, "Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto says and using a hand to gesture me to come to the group. "Good Afternoon jyuudaimen!" Gokudera says and did a 90 degrees bow. Then we settled down and eat our lunch.

Tsuna PoV ended.

The last bell rung, making everyone at school escape outside and leave with their friends. But a certain brunet was trying to escape without being noticed. Tsuna looked looked left, there were bullies there. Then looked right, he saw Giotto coming over to him 'Screw my luck' Tsuna thought as he meekly as he started to walk to Giotto ever so slowly. "Tsuna, where were you? I was looking all over for you" he says as he tried to stroke Tsuna's cheek but the brunet flinched. Causing the same reaction to the blonde. His eyes were full of pain, but he asked "Do you still want to go to the cafe?" Tsuna looked down in embarrassment and said "Okay". The blonde was relieved when he heard this, he was about to ask what's bothering the brunet but didn't pry. The two of them walked in the cafe, as they passed by people (mostly girls) Giotto gave them a charming smile. They all swooned and blushed, but glared at Tsuna. The said boy was already frighten and trying to hide. But he never looked at the blonde's eyes. When they sat down at a table and ordered something. When the food came, Giotto thought this was the right time to pry. "So... Tsuna, is there a reason your afraid to look at me?" he asked. Tsuna replied, but in a low tone "I'm scared you'll use me" Giotto wasn't surprised, Giotto kissed Tsuna's forehead and said "I love you, I won't use you. I promise". Tsuna didn't reply, he was slowly picking at his strawberry cake. When they were finished, Tsuna said "I'll think about it". Then they walked home.

Tsuna PoV-

I'm worried, is Giotto saying the truth? He didn't hesitate and he sounded as if he was telling the truth. I walked back to my house deep in my thoughts, "Tadaima!" I shout, to get replies of "Okari" from my mom and Natsu-nii. I run upstairs and ask Natsu to help me with homework. I go in the room to see Natsu-nii doing homework as well. He looked up and gestured me to come over and do homework. We did homework together, even though I was focusing on homework I was thinking. What Giotto said was true? I kept being thrown out of my thoughts by Natsu.

Hello everyone! I finally put Hibari in here! Thanks for all of your support! Please review because I am lacking my motivation (＞人＜) thank you!

Real love chat room begin!

LittleSora- Hi everyone! Sora here, and today's guest is Gokudera

Gokudera- tch! I should be protecting jyuudaimen!

LittleSora- So Gokudera, how do you like the story so far?

Gokudera- I protected jyuudaimen from harm! Other things were shit.

LittleSora- Oi! Watch what you're saying buddy!

Gokudera- No way stu-

-Gokudera got kicked out from the chat room-

LittleSora- Guess that's it :D. See you next time, and please! Review! Reviews= Faster update!


	5. Natsu's Day

HELLLO Everyone! Chapter 5 is out (WHIPPPPPEEEEEEEE)! Sorry for the extreme jolliness but I am very happy! Thank You for viewing, reviewing, faving, and following! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I have some important news guys! MY MOM banned me from using the computer! So chapters won't be up as frequently as before .

Kichou

Giotto needs to stop flirting if he wants Tsuna to believe him. I still vote for Alaude. I hope you continue this story. Also, Hibari was sweet to help Tsuna out. Update when you can please. Nice chapter as well.

mikayla.

Really good chapter

DarkenedRose24

Yay

:D REMINDER! CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT NATSU TO BE WITH! DON'T LET HIM BE FOREVER ALONE!

Enma-1

Alaude-2

Daemon-1

Xanxus-1

(You can sent me a PM for who you want Natsu to be paired up)

Natsu's POV

"Tsuna…Wake up, you're going to be late!" I say and started nudging his back to wake him up. "5 more minutes…" he groans out and pulls his covers up over him. "Tsuna, you have 10 minutes to wake up before we **both** get late" I say sternly. Three moments later he sat up quickly and jumped out of the bed. 10 minutes later we finally leave the house and go to school. The walk was pretty quiet, and Tsuna was deep in thought and I was worried something happened to him. "Natsu-nii, I really like Giotto-senpai. He told me he loves me, but I'm scared he'll break up with me. What should I do?" Tsuna says looking at me with a small pout. As much as I _**hate**_ that guy for being a cocky-ass playboy I have to give him a nice response "Tsuna, you should do what your heart tells you. Even if you break up with him, I'll be there for you" He smiles brightly, a smile (that makes me want to nosebleed) so cute, you couldn't reject. "Thank-you Natsu-nii" he says cheerfully, as if he never did go to depression mode. Then we separate to our own classes.

When I get to class I saw all the girls gushing and swooning at my appearance. Seriously, I wear my uniform the same way every day! A long sleeve dress short with the top two buttons open, my flame color tie hung loosely around my neck, my black jeans and my bag slung over my shoulder (while giving everyone a cool, bored look). I sit at my seat which is in the middle row near the window; I look up to see my teacher taking attendance, "Students, we have a new student. Coming from Shimon today" he says. I perked up a bit, did he say Shimon? Could it be…? I turn my attention to the doors and I see… My good old friend Enma! The little redhead had a band-aid on the bridge of his nose and his cheek with his usual emotionless look. (NO, the pairings aren't ready yet, you have to vote for which character you want Natsu to be with please!) "Please welcome Enma Kozato, from Shimon. Mr. Kozato please take a seat near Mr. Sawada" the teacher says and Enma quickly walks over to the seat next to me. While he was walking, I saw all the girls glare at my good old friend. I sent a glare back to them that said Insult-him-and-you-shall-die. When he reached his seat, he gave me a smile. "Hi Natsu-kun, it's nice to see you again" Enma said quietly. We began to have a pleasant conversation until my teacher interrupted me.

By the time it was lunch, I packed my stuff and grabbed Enma's hand and dragged him to my favorite territory, a shady sakura tree and sat down. We started eating our bentos and continued our conversation from class. I left to get some juice from a vending machine, and when I came back I saw bullies-the ones that bully my little twin brother- punching Enma. I saw red and dropped my drink and sprang at them. We were fighting like crazy and since there were three of them. Then I heard a very familiar voice "Kamikorosu!" and I blacked out. I woke up in the Nurse's office and saw Alaude, a senior looking at me. Then I realized that Alaude must of helped me, well… Fought off I should say, because Alaude never helps people. I sat up realizing I didn't get badly hurt, only a small bruise here and there. Then he pulled my ear and dragged me to the Disciplinary Committee Office, then threw me inside. There, I saw Hibari looking very amused that I got myself in a fight again. I scowled, I was most likely going to get detention again. But I started to wonder if Tsuna was going to be alright walking home alone again.

* * *

Somewhere in school…

"Achoo!" a certain brunette sneezed.

"Jyuudaimen! Are you alright?!"

"Haha! Gokudera, he just sneezed. Could it be because someone was talking about him?"

"What?! Jyuudaimen, I shall hunt this person down!"

"I'm okay Gokudera, Yamamoto, we should get going now"

* * *

Back to Natsu

God! It's finally the end of school, and I need to find Enma. Fast. Enma is 100% perfect bully material and could be found very easily with his red hair. I ran through the crowds and found him; he was talking to another red head. I saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, G, Asari and _**him**_. I walked up to them and greeted Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Enma and then I realized the taller red head was Cozarto-nii-san! "Hey, Natsu. How have you been?" he says, "Life here is pretty good" I respond. "Cozarto, you know the twins?!" Giotto says, he was surprised.

"Yup, when we were in Shimon, I used to babysit them"

"Seriously? How old were they?"

"I started when they were 2 and before they moved out, which was when they were 7"

Cozarto-nii-san continued to talk with his buddies and Tsuna, Enma-kun and I were happy to be together again. Tsuna spoke up "I remember the times where we used to play with you when you came over with Cozarto-nii…" Then I remembered how we met Enma.

_Flash back~_

"_Cozarto-nii" two little boys yelled out when they saw their babysitter and ran to him. "Hi Tsuna and Natsu" he replied and ruffled their fluffy spiky hair. "Nee, nee, what are we going to play today?" Natsu said looking up to Cozarto with huge eyes full of excitement. "I have someone for you to meet" he replied. Cozarto looked behind him and pulled at something or someone. "Come on Enma, meet Tsuna and Natsu" he said trying to reassure the thing or person to come out. A little tuff of red hair popped out, then the person finally brave enough stick his head out. "Hey Enma, do you want to play with us" Tsuna asks and tilts his head. Enma's face lit up with happiness and slowly came out from his hiding place. _

_Flash back end~_

"Ah, I forgot! We have to go home now!" I say remembering that we needed to clean our house after school. I grabbed Tsuna's hand and said good-bye. We ran home and started to clean up, we didn't want mom to see our house still messy so she told us to clean our rooms by the time she come back. I looked at Tsuna; I wondered what happened to Tsuna… Did he make up with Giotto or not? I didn't like the frown on his face; it must mean that he's still thinking. Then I started to focus on my work.

YAY! I finished this chapter! Thank you everyone for your support! Don't forget to write who you want Natsu to be paired with! Sorry if the chapters aren't coming out frequently and fast…. Anyway please review~

LittleSora- Hi everyone! Today's guest is Yamamoto!

Yamamoto- Yo!

LittleSora- How you like the story so far Yamamoto?

Yamamoto- It's really good! But you should put G, Asari, Gokudera and me in it more!

LittleSora- Yup! I know!~ I'm going to have problems uploading because my mom banned me from using a computer.

Yamamoto-Good Luck!

LittleSora- Thanks Yamamoto~ Thanks for reading! Please review and write down who you want Natsu to be paired with!(I think this is the 5th time I said this)^_^


	6. Tsuna's Day

Hello everyone! The poll for pairing Natsu is ending soon! Thank you for the reviews, favs, follows and views!

Mary

Alaude! Natsu and Alaude! if my comment still reached though.. ; thanks!

Kichou

Aw, Natsu is so overprotective of people he cares for, which is why I think he should be with Alaude who is strong enough to protect him. I can see Giotto convincing Alaude to keep Natsu occupied when he tries to get with Tsuna. Nice chapter. Update when you have the time.

DarkenedRose24

Yay! New chapter tsuna should stay with Giotto... still not sure about Natsu... maybe Enma?

Alaude-3

Enma-2

Daemon-1

Xanxus-1

Come on guys! Alaude is winning! Please continue voting :3

Tsuna's Day

As always, my brother woke me up and went to school with me. I was thinking of what to do about Giotto, I frowned. "Natsu-nii, I really like Giotto-senpai. He told me he loves me, but I'm scared he'll break up with me. What should I do?" I say looking at him with a small pout. He gives me a worried look, did I just see him scowl? Then he said "Tsuna, you should do what your heart tells you. Even if you break up with him, I'll be there for you". I give him my best, biggest smile. Did I just see a nosebleed?! (Tsuna. You're too dense -_-) Then we split up and go to our classes, and like everyday, Gokudera and Yamamoto are having a '_nice_' chat. Then I get the regular morning greeting and class starts.

Lunch...

I sat on the floor and pulled out my bento, Gokudera pulled out a plastic bag containing his food in it and Yamamoto got his regular every-day sushi out in his bento. I looked out on the schoolyard, I saw my twin beating up some of the bullies that bully me and a redhead. That person somehow looks like someone I know, but I can't put my finger on it. Then I continue to eat my bento. When I finished, "Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Jyuudaimen! Are you alright?!"

"Haha! Gokudera, he just sneezed. Could it be because someone was talking about him?"

"What?! Jyuudaimen, I shall hunt this person down!"

"I'm okay Gokudera, Yamamoto, we should get going now" I say and on cue the bell rings.

"Sawada number 2, can you bring these documents to the Student council room?" Colonelo sensei asked. I nodded and proceed to pick up the documents and bring them to the student council room. When I got there, I heard someone coughing and the door was slightly open. I pushed the door to see two couches with huge stacks of paper, and a few more surrounding Giotto and his desk. He looked up and saw me, he noticed the papers and groaned.

"I can help you... If you want" I asked shyly and set down the papers on the overly stacked couch, he replied "Thanks, I call your teacher that you're helping me. I smiled, he sat up straighter and pointed to the filing cabinet and said "The ones on the couches need to be put in order please" then went back to his paperwork. I instantly went to the couch and sort out the files.

"Finished!" Giotto exclaims and flops on the couch, I join him and looked at the clock. "It's about time to go home" I say. I just remembered, I forgot my bag at class! I tug on Giotto's sleeve and told him, "I think Gokudera or Yamamoto has it." he says and takes my hand in his. I blushed, I could feel my cheeks heating up. He pulls me close, it feels nice and warm. It felt like he was protecting me. I snuggled in his arms. When we were outside I saw Gokudera, G, Asari, Yamamoto and... My old friend Enma-kun and my babysitter Cozarto-nii-san!

Giotto and I walked over and chatted with them. "Jyuuidaimen! I have your bag" Gokudera says and gave it to me. Then we greeted each other and talked. Then I saw Natsu-nii coming over, "Hey, Natsu. How have you been?" Cozarto-nii-san says, "Life here is pretty good" Natsu-nii responds.

"Cozarto, you know the twins?!" Giotto says, he was surprised.

"Yup, when we were in Shimon, I used to babysit them"

"Seriously? How old were they?"

"I started when they were 2 and before they moved out, which was when they were 7"

Cozarto-nii-san continued to talk with his buddies and Natsu, Enma-kun and I were happy to be together again. I spoke up "I remember the times where we used to play with you when you came over with Cozarto-nii…" Then we were remembering how me met.

_Flash back~_

"_Cozarto-nii" two little boys yelled out when they saw their babysitter and ran to him. "Hi Tsuna and Natsu" he replied and ruffled their fluffy spiky hair. "Nee, nee, what are we going to play today?" Natsu said looking up to Cozarto with huge eyes full of excitement. "I have someone for you to meet" he replied. Cozarto looked behind him and pulled at something or someone. "Come on Enma, meet Tsuna and Natsu" he said trying to reassure the thing or person to come out. A little tuff of red hair popped out, then the person finally brave enough stick his head out. "Hey Enma, do you want to play with us" Tsuna asks and tilts his head. Enma's face lit up with happiness and slowly came out from his hiding place._

_Flash back end~_

"Ah, I forgot! We have to go home now!" Natsu says remembering that we needed to clean our house after school. He grabbed my hand and we said good-bye. While running home I was smiling and happy, I couldn't wait for tommorow!

Yay! Chapter 6 is done! ^_^ Once again I thank every single person who have been reading this!

LittleSora- I'm so freaking happy! :D Sorry! No chatroom today ;-;. Alaude and Hibari refuse to be here. But I have some info to say~

• I'll be putting in Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi and Reborn in soon!

• This series will be as long as 15-20 chapters and there might be a sequel, I said _might_!

• Next chapter is going to be...

Taking care of Giotto

See ya soon! And please! Review! :3


	7. Taking care of Giotto

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows and reading this story. The poll for Natsu is still going, because the next chapter will have Natsu's pairing! Random fact: I just ate a chocolate/brownie cookie, and my stomach is making growling noises every time I move. Just sayin'!

I won't post the votes, I'll show the winner(s) on the next chapter, so far Alaude's winning! Better vote now if you don't want him to win (or if you want him to win, just saying, I don't really care cuz I have some great ideas!).

* * *

It is a beautiful Saturday Morning in the Sawada Residence... But a certain brunet was dreading this day. His Home Tutor Reborn is going to tortur- teach him ruthlessly.

He looked at his desk and saw a note. 'Be happy that I gave you the chance to woo your boyfriend- From your amazing sensei, Reborn. P.S When I come to tutor you, you better do a good job, or else.' Tsuna blushed at the woo but groaned at his sensei's last message. Did his tutor read his mind that he was going to Giotto's house? The letter slipped off the table and landed on its back. There were a few words on it- 'You're just easy to read Dame-Tsuna'. Okay, now the bar of fear of Reborn has increased to 120%

He quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower and doing his daily needs. Then he changed his pajamas to blue jeans and a orange a white t-shirt, with the number 27 at the top-right near his shoulder. He went down stairs and sat down at the dining table to eat with his big family. As always, I-pin was scolding Lambo and Bianchi was after Reborn. "Lambo, remember to share!" he says and hands the child a grape candy, then gave I-pin some chocolates. "Thank you Tsuna-nii!" she said while Lambo was laughing and shouting that he was the king of the world.

"Kaa-san, Natsu-nii, I'm going to go to a friend's house. Bye!" Tsuna said as he left the house. When he got to Giotto's mansion he rang the door bell. No one answered, he tried to open the door. Somehow, it was open. (This is called breaking in someone's house) He went in and closed the door and locked it.

"Giotto?" Tsuna called out to the empty room. Figuring he was busy working, Tsuna wandered around the house. Until he found the room called paperwork office. Opening the door, he saw Giotto. Somehow he looked... Paler, and as if he didn't sleep at all. He looked up and saw Tsuna, and gave him a fake smile.

"I can help you again" Tsuna said and went over to him. "Are you alright?" He asked, "I'm fine" Giotto says and coughs again. Tsuna put his hand on Giotto's forehead, he has a fever!

"You have a fever, you have to rest" Tsuna says, he tried to drag Giotto out of his chair. Tried is the key word. He was taller than Tsuna by a foot and half and he was heavy! "I have to finsh the paperwork!" he responds and nearly falls on the floor.

Tsuna Pov

Ah! I can text G on Giotto's phone. I looked through Giotto's pockets and found it. I glanced at Giotto, he looked as if he was about to pass out. I texted G, 'Giotto has a high fever, can you help me' - From Tsuna'

I searched the mansion for medicine. Then I pulled out Giotto's phone and texted G 'Buy some fever reducer for me please' Then I went back and found the kitchen. I prepared the ingredents for chicken noodle soup. That was when I heard the door open.

Tsuna PoV End

"Hey, kid are you here?" G says as he enters the mansion. Tsuna ran to him and said "Take Giotto to his bed, and give him some medicine while I make him some food" glancing at the bag of medicine, then running off to the kitchen.

After dragging Giotto's body to the bed and giving him medicine~

"I know what you're planning" G says and gives the blonde a I-know-everything glare.

"Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about" Giotto says with an innocent smile.

"You planned to be sick and make the kid take care of your lazy ass"

Giotto stuck his tongue out and winked an I-know-you-are-jealous-things-don't-work-out-for-y ou then he dropped it. "I didn't mean to get a fever!" the blonde whines

"Doesn't matter. You just admitted it" the redhead says. Giotto pouted, man down. G-2 and Giotto-0.

"I'm leaving" G said and left the sulking blonde.

"That chicken noodle soup is the best" a cheerful blonde said. Tsuna blushed, he texted his mom that he was going to be sleeping over at a friend's house (because Giotto begged him). Just before, he made a big bowl of chicken noodle soup. But surprisingly, the blonde only could eat half and shared the rest with Tsuna. So now, both of them were laying on the same bed under the covers. Tsuna was in Giotto's smallest pajamas, but it was obviously too big for him. So right now, Giotto's arms were around Tsuna's back protectively, and his chin in the brunet's fluffy hair. "Today was fun" Tsuna says, snuggling into the blonde's chest. He felt Giotto yawn "Yup, it was a long, tiring day". "It was tiring for me, not you!" Tsuna protested, and lifted his head up to send Giotto a playful glare. Giotto gave him a sexy (Tsuna Definition- Drop-Dead Gorgeous) smile. Which leads Tsuna blushing madly and snuggling back in the chuckling blonde's chest. "Oyasumi, Giotto" and closed his eyes. "Bouna Notte, Tsunayoshi" the blonde said before he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

Somewhere in a office~

A man with a fedora was watching the scene on a T.V. He smirked "Dame-Tsuna, you should thank me for giving you this chance, you too Baka-Giotto. If it wasn't for me getting you a fever and giving dame Tsuna a break, you wouldn't be here. Dame-Tsuna, you better get A- or higher on your next test or else!"

* * *

Awww! Don't cha love that cute ending! Well if you didn't. I did. Anyway... Thanks for keeping up with this story guys! I am planning another very soon! Oyasumi and Bouna Notte mean Good night.

LittleSora- Hey guys! I got Alaude to come!

Alaude-Hn

LittleSora-So... What do you think of Natsu?

Alaude- That Omnivore needs to be tamed. *smirk*

LittleSora-OOOOH HOLY SHIT! Did you just smirk?!

Hibird-Alaude~Alaude~ Natsu is fighting again~ Fighting again.

Alaude-See?

LittleSora- *To shocked to see*

Alaude- Hibird. End this off. *Leaves*

Hibird-Thank you~ Thank you~ Please~ Review~ Review~ and vote~ vote for Natsu's~ pairing~ pairing~


	8. Natsu Confesses

Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! My laptop died or something or it didn't work until I got it fixed, that's that. Love at first kiss and touch is a different version of Real love, just saying. Anyway...

Alaude wins the Natsu pairing poll! I'll put a little Enma fluff for those who wanted Enma.

CuteDork  
The ending e.e  
Is there gonna be more? :3

Answer: Yes. Sorry the ending was crap, couldn't think of anything better... :(

Kichou  
Hmm, I wish some handsome guy took care of me when I'm sick. I still pick Alaude for Natsu. I feel like they would meet when Natsu is fighting and Alaude breaks up the fight to keep the peace and then Natsu doesn't back down from Alaude and Alaude finds that interesting/attractive. Lol. Nice chapter. Update please.

Completely agree. I think Alaude would like to be able to tame a hot-headed person like Natsu. XD

Nice chapter here.. Btw.. I vote Enma to be paired with Natsu. I think it would be sweeeeett X3

Damn. I hate being stuck between many pairings. I have a hard time choosing. Sorry that Enma didn't get picked. But I'll make some fluff between them :3

DarkenedRose24  
Okay. I'm sticking with alaude and Natsu it'd be a good pairing. And ty(thank you) for the update!

Yup, Alaude won. And I know what Ty means, XD

Natsu's confession

* * *

Tsuna PoV

It's so warm, I like this, no! Don't wake me up! It's nice and warm here, this person/thing will pay for this!

Giotto's PoV

"Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi , wake up!" I nudged Tsuna a few times while nearly shouting. Gosh, this adorable boy is so hard to wake up! "What do you want?" I heard him say. More like 'Waat du yuu waant?' "Wake up, we're going to go somewhere today.."

PoV end

Wait, somewhere with Giotto? Great! Tsuna thought. He opened his eyes to see Giotto dressed up and ready to go. "Finally up? Get dressed already, we're going to the amusement park. I already called your mom on your phone" the blonde said. Tsuna got out of the bed, went to the bathroom to do his daily things (I just realized that I have used that sentence alot in other chapters). Tsuna came out to see clothes laid out for him.

On it there was a note~ Tsu-kun! I dropped off these clothes for you! I hope you have fun with Giotto-kun! Be back by 6 and have fun~

'Arigato Okaa-san' he thought and put on the clothes.

* * *

Meanwhile with Giotto...

On a phone...

"Alaude, I have a good deal"

"What?"

"I'll be taking Tsuna out on a date to the amusement park, Natsu will definitely try to stop me. But you can take him out as well, I'm pretty sure he's has the hots for you" Giotto teased.

"...Deal. But I can't help you with the other herbivores"

"I'll do it, no need. Thanks!"

"Hn"

* * *

Back to Tsuna

"Giotto? I'm done" the brunet said as he entered the room. "Ah, that was fast, why not go now?" the blonde said as he turned around and gave Tsuna a gentle smile. *Insta-cue blush* "Let's go" Tsuna said and shyly took Giotto's hand.

With Natsu-

Well. This is boring, Tsuna's gone and Yamamoto and Gokudera isn't here. I'm just siting in a cafe, drinking latte and wondering how to survive this day.

"Nothing to do today?" Fon asks, "Tsuna's gone and Gokudera and Yamamoto, Chrome, Mukuro aren't around, and I don't want to spend the day being stalked. Hana's off with Kyoko as well" I stated.

"You should really confess" he said out of the blue. "NO, I can't do it" I whined. I hid my face in my hands. I couldn't let anyone see me blush. I can trust Fon, Tsuna, Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome and Hana, they know I like Alaude.

He's like the perfect guy. Perfect hair, not anti-social, not too noisy, always neat and perfect... I have to stop blushing! I hear that Fon was greeting another customer-"Alaude, why not take a seat over there" and saw Fon was point to the empty seat in front of me. SHIT! Fon! How could you!

* * *

Back to Tsuna

Gosh! This is a perfect day! Except I feel like someone else's is going out badly...  
(You have no idea,Tsuna)

* * *

Back to Natsu

Okay, what do you do when you have Alaude drinking mocha?! God, I feel stressed, embarrassed and- "You don't need to feel that way" was a simple answer coming from my problem. Wait. How did he know that?!

"The looks on your face easily describes what you're feeling or thinking" Alaude replied and I knew I saw the corners of his lips twitched into a smirk for a second. Oh my god, he's actually finding me entertaining! What the heck!

"Why are you finding me entertaining?!" I demanded. I glared at him and he smirked a bit more. "You're acting like a little herbivore" was his answer and sips some more mocha.

"You don't need to stay like that. All you have to do is say it, don't act like a herbivore" he continued.

Wait. He knew? How? He shouldn't know unless... FON! How could he?! Damn... I could feel myself blush. Deep breath..."So... Do you... like me?" I asked. I could feel my heart beating so slowly. "I'm interested in you, omnivore" Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! I nearly jumped him. I can't wait to tell Tsuna!

With Tsuna

"Achoo!"

"Seems like someone's talking about you"

"I wonder who... Maybe Natsu-nii?"

"Maybe he might have some good news" *smiles*

(Mwahahaha... It was all planned..! :D)

Back with Natsu~

Alaude's house is pretty nice... It's really traditional and neat, Hibird perfered my hair over Alaude's which showed Hibird accepted me. Now I think I'm starting to understand what Tsuna felt about Giotto. Guess love does change a lot of you. I wonder if Tsuna slept with Giotto already... Alaude and I are currently doing that.

And I think... That is the most crappiest ending ever, and I think I made Natsu OOC. Sorry if there are mistakes... Well thanks guys for reviews, favs, follows and viewing! Bye!

Did you really think I was gone?  
Well anyway, I am SUPER sorry (again) that I didn't update soon. My laptop needed to get fixed or something because it was crashing. So yeah.

Well I was gonna get Natsu to do the ending but he was too embarrassed.

Bye! Please review!


	9. Amusment Parks of interuption

Real love pt 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter again *cries* I went camping for 5 days…

Amusement parks of interruption...  
Guess what person (people) is going to interrupt!

* * *

Back to Tsuna.

Two spiky haired couple came out of the haunted house. One looking horribly frightened and the other smiling evilly.

Before...

Tsuna PoV  
When we went in the Amusement park, he asked me which ride I wanted to go on. I told him I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel last.

"Let's go to the haunted house then" he said. No! I hate that! "Umm-" "It's better to ride the bad ones first and ride the good ones later" he interrupted with a godly smile. I couldn't refuse; he is so romantic and handsome!

Giotto's PoV

The instant I said that, he made a very frightened look. Crap. Oh wait! He'll cling to me when he gets scared! Yes, that's a good plan. "It's better to ride the bad ones first and ride the good ones later" I said with my best smile. I knew he couldn't refuse.

Later on...  
Still Giotto's PoV

Crap. I seriously scared the shit out of him. Ahh... I remember the good old days when I was 7...

"Giotto-kun! Why did you badly scare Satoshi?" my kindergarten teacher scolded. I held my head high, so what if I scared him? He was too high and mightily anyway. He shouldn't be scared of ghosts with ketchup on fake knifes at the bathroom "You know you did something bad. Listen to your heart, do what it tells you" she continued to say. "...My heart tells me... You did a good job Giotto" I say and pat myself on the shoulder. She sighs and shakes her head.

Ahh... The good times of my childhood...

PoV end

* * *

Guess what ride they went next. The rollercoaster, if you look very carefully you can see two spiky heads. One brunet hiding away and the blonde happily dragging the brunet away.

"Hieee! I don't want to go! I don't like rollercoaster's!" Tsuna said and desperately tried to dig his heels in the floor. "Don't worry! You can just hold on to me, this is a short and small one" Giotto says reassuringly.

Later on...

Many high pitch screams were heard throughout the amusement park. Boy that was the worst mistake he ever made.

"I never thought you can scream that loud" Giotto said while massaging his ears. "B-but I don't like rollercoasters" Tsuna whined and leaned on Giotto.

"Want to go to the other rides, then the booths?"

"A-as long as I don't have to go on the rollercoaster"

"Then let's go"

* * *

While going to the other rides, a little group comes.

"What is jyuudaimen doing with that guy?!"

"Haha, Tsuna's having fun with Giotto-senpai!"

"Kufufu, what is Tsunayoshi doing with that guy?"

"Tsu-kun seems to be having a good time Mukuro-sama"

"Tch, just keep following them!"

At the bumper cars...

* * *

"Wheeeeee! This is fun!" Tsuna shouted, he shared a car with Giotto and was sitting in the passenger seat. He leaned in to lie on Giotto's shoulder but was suddenly pushed back.

"Haha! Sorry Tsuna!" a person said. 'I know that voice!"' Tsuna thought and looked around. He didn't see anyone, 'I must have thought wrong' he concluded.

At the booths...

The sound of bottles fell, "Wow, you're good at this! Pick your prize!" the man said after Giotto easily hit the bottles down with a ball. Giotto gestured Tsuna to pick a prize. "I want that little lion over there" he says and points to it. (Congratulations, you earned a transforming toy lion! Just kidding. :3) The man at the booth gives it to him.

"Shall we go the next one?" Giotto asked. "Sure~" Tsuna replied. Just when they were going to hold hands, someone bumped both of them causing them to almost fall.

"What a rude person" Giotto said and rubbed his arm while Tsuna did the same. 'Damn, someone's purposely making us apart' Giotto and Tsuna thought.

Sunset...

"Giotto, Gioootttoo! I wanna go to the Ferris wheel!" Tsuna said. It was almost sunset, and the moon was almost out. "Of course" Giotto said and took Tsuna's hand and went on the ride. Tsuna snuggled against his arm and they walked to the Ferris wheel. "Giotto, I-uh like you. A lot! But... Um. Do you like me?" Tsuna asked and blushed deeply. "I Love you. Why would I bring you here if I didn't?" Giotto replied and wrapped his arms around Tsuna protectively. "I'm...glad..." Tsuna whispered.  
When the ride was over, Giotto carried Tsuna bridle style, and near the exit of the park he said "Come out. I know you're there". The little group shuffled out. He saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Chrome. "Kufufu, how did you know we were here?" Mukuro demanded.

"Instinct, you really piss me off, I didn't rape him-and I won't- I'll let your siblings deal with your punishment" Giotto replied and continued to bring Tsuna home.

* * *

Now, you must be wondering how they knew Tsuna was with Giotto. Here's why...

Before…

"Hn, you want to know where is the herbivore and omnivore?"

"Of course Hibari-senpai! It's not as fun without Tsuna and Natsu!"

"Tch, just tell us where jyuudaimen and decimo is!"

"Where is Tsunayoshi and Natsu?"

"The omnivore is sleeping with Alaude and the herbivore is with the blonde herbivore at the amusement park" Hibari replied as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Oh, Tsuna's having fun"

"What?!"

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi is in troub- wait. Did you say Natsu is sleeping with Alaude?!"

"...Find out yourself"

"We need to save jyuudaimen!"

"Kufufu, let me get Chrome"

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry for the late chapter again! I went camping for 5 days! NO INTERNET! WAAAAAH! I had to live on Nintedos and other things. Just saying, I heard a kid yelling 'Bodil40' while riding a bike. Bodil40 is a minecraft player and makes maps. (Like Epic jump map and super craft bro brawls... Wow, that's alot of unnessasery minecraft info!) XD

Chrome- There wasn't Internet for you to read and write stories, right?

LittleSora- Yes. And today we have Chrome! So.. How you like today's chapter?

Chrome- I didn't act OOC, which is a good thing. But i'll like to call Boss-su, Boss-su.

LittleSora- I think the next chapter is going to star Natsu, Alaude, Mukuro and Chrome. *Goes though notebook*

Chrome- I think I saw Mukuro-sama take pictures of Natsu and Alaude...

LittleSora- Because he is a perv?

Chrome- Maybe?

LittleSora- Wow, you kinda agreed with that. Please do the ending Chrome.

Chrome- Please review, Sora-chan will be very happy if you do. If it's suggestions or comments on the story, she will be very happy.

LittleSora-Thank you! Bye~!


	10. Alaude's and Natsu's small date

Alaude and Natsu's date

Hi guys!

Yup... Nothing else to say...

THANK YOU FOR VIEWING AND FAVING AND FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

CuteDork  
Lol, "Wait, did you say Natsu is sleeping with Alaude?!" XD I probably would've popped out of nowhere while screaming "I TOTALLY SHIP IT!" Or something to do with shipping or yaoi -w-  
Update soon please :3

Hahaha! I know right! Maybe I should do that... I might do it! XD

Guest  
ALAUDE X NATSU! ALAUDE X NAAAAATSU! (Passes out from screaming)

Tehehe~ yup! Just read this chapter and you got your A72 aka Alaude and Natsu!

Angel Emerson  
Dis. Was. MINDBLOWING! (Floating) Whens more chapters coming!? I must know!  
Diablo: (smakes my on back of the head) Yes. I agree. Please update soon. At least it will keep her happy and entertained for a... H*ll of a long time. I liked it as well.  
I agree with devil boy! And, I don't know who to pair Natsu up with... Maybe Shimon? (did I spell that wrong? If I did sorry!)  
Me & Diablo: KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK!

Thank you so much! I like your humor by the way too :3! Sorry that Natsu didn't get picked with Enma (Shimon)

DarkenedRose24  
Yay updated it's fine about the wait. Good stories always tale time.

Sorry about late chapters! I'll do my best to update earlier!

Kichou  
Then Hibari comes in and ruins Alaude's good mood. Lol. Nice chapter. Update soon please.

Poor Hibari... Forever alone... Well, not for long! XD I agree with you that he ruined the mood. *Nods head*

Natsu's PoV

The doorbell rang, again. Oh god! I'm trying to sleep here, and the ringing isn't helping. I get up and walk to the door, and I see Giotto... Shit.

Giotto PoV

Holy crap. Is it me or am I seeing Natsu answering the door at Alaude's house?! And why is he wearing Alaude's button down shirt that's barely covering him?!

Natsu's PoV

Wait. Why is he looking at me like that...? I look down at myself and I felt all my blood rush up to my face. I was practically naked, even though I was wearing a shirt long enough to cover my areas. The sleeves were resting on my wrists too. "Y-you could c-come in you k-know" He just nodded.

Once he entered the house, I closed the door fast and lightly so Alaude can sleep, and pulled the shirt sleeves up to cover myself. "You slept with him, didn't you? And when I mean slept, I mean you had sex right?" I felt all the color in my face disappeared, he knew. This is so embarrassing! I squeeze my eyes shut and hung my head. "Yes" the horrible answer comes out.

"You know having sex is not a bad thing, right?" Giotto said bluntly. Really dude? "I am not just a dude, I'm one heck of a sexy beast" he replies back with a smirk. Wait, how did he know what I was thinking?! "You and Tsuna are easy to read, you two are more similar than you know it"  
I glared at him. He just laughed.

"Carnivore, what are you doing here?" I turn around to see Alaude. I know this isn't going to end well.

Somewhere in a special place...which is totally not in the Sawada residence...

Ding Dong!

"Ah! Mukuro, Chrome, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun! What are doing here?"

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, come with us. We have a special surprise for you"

"Wha-Mukuro! Where are you taking me?!"

Okay, back to Natsu

The hopelessly stupid romantic idiot (aka Giotto) finally left! God! I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. Alaude and I went to Fon's cafe, and I am wearing Hibari's clothes. Well, his smallest because I am a midget.

Right at the corner of my eye, I see a pack of bullies-the same ones that bullied Tsuna and Enma-picking on this little kid.

"Hey Alaude"

"I think some people need to be taught a lesson. A really good one"

"Hn, they're a bunch of herbivores"

"That's the problem; they won't stop until they get punished"

"That's why you're an omnivore"

Hehehe...

Three teenage boys were badly injured and can barely do anything were sent to the hospital…

Back to Tsuna...

"Natsu had sex with Alaude?!" No Way! I can't believe this! My face was heating up like mad! I must find the truth.

Which leads me to stalking Natsu, my own brother! Watching him go to the cafe with Alaude... And beating the crap out of bullies...

Then they parted ways and I saw Natsu walking home. I caught up to him from behind.

"Natsu-nii. Where were you today?"

"Ah! Tsuna, you shocked me! I was with Alaude"

"Mukuro said you had sex with Alaude"

Natsu PoV

Wait! What the $&!% did Tsuna say?!

"What did you just say?"

"Did you have se-"

"DAMN YOU MUKURO!" I shouted

Back at the Sawada Residence...

"I can't believe you two have boyfriends already!" Nana said excitingly. "This calls for a feast!" She ran into the kitchen and started cooking, leaving two flabbergasted twins. "How do you know?" Natsu asked. "Giotto-kun told me when he brought Tsu-kun home from their date at the amusement park!" Nana said and squealed. *Natsu and Tsuna sweat dropped*

When the huge feast was made, Nana spammed them with questions.

"When's your wedding? Where are you going for your honeymoon? Are you going to get kids? When are you bringing them over? Tell me all about them!"

After being mobbed by questions...

Two brunets lying on a bed, back facing each other sighed. "Nee, Natsu-nii, everything seems perfect. We have our true love and everything" Tsuna said. "It seems like nothing can go wrong... Good night Tsuna.." Natsu said while drifting off to sleep. "Yeah.. Night Natsu-nii.."

Oh boy, you two have no idea how wrong you are...

The suspense is coming! I am so evil by the way… Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!( By the way, I did this in the middle of the night)  
It can be suggestions, criticism, ideas, comments! I do not care! Just put your thoughts down! Bye!


	11. This title is too long, look down

Real love pt 11

Reborn style of teaching... And some horrible things...

Sorry guys! I had writer's block for a long time because I had a bit of problems with my suspense and plot. And I had summer homework that killed my brain cells. I am also paranoid that you guys are angry at me for posting the new chapter up so late! Sorry! Thank you for faving, following, reviewing and viewing!

* * *

TSUNA AND THE DEMON  
if i would of read sooner then i would have chosen enma

Sorry! I'll put a little Enma and Natsu fluff!

Setsu27  
wonderful chapter. let see whats in store for tsuna and natsu. please update soon.

Yay thank you! I'm so happy!

1SweetCandyXxX  
Hi I'm Angel Emerson's sister. Yes that is her actual name. My name is Maria Emerson. I just to say. Thank you, Angell was really happy when you mentioned her. She is going to get an account soon or something so... Yeah, like she said, Keep up Da good work!

Yup thanks! Did she get the account yet? Anyway I hope your story goes well! :D

SweetCandyXxX  
Da hell Daemon!? Really!? Rape? At that stage? Nun uh! Wait until Thelittltsky continues her chappies! You just gained a fave and follower!;-)_3

I think I'm going to change back to my original name because my sis said that my original one sucks. But I think it's awesome :3.

Thank you everyone!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at the Sawada residence-"HIEEEEEE!"- which Reborn is enjoying since it's a perfect day to tortu- er... Teach his favorite student. "Dame-Tsuna, complete all these math problems-dumps a 2 stacks of paperwork in Tsuna's hands- you have until lunch, I be watching you" Reborn said, leaving a pale Tsuna looking at the papers with horror. Then he looks at Natsu with a pleading look "Natsu-nii... Please? For my sanity?"

"Natsu you have to improve in English Class. I do not accept 85s. Do all these essays-Drops another 2 stacks of paper in Natsu's face" Reborn said. Natsu looked at the paper with full hate and anger in his eyes. "And no, you can't burn these papers, they're fireproof" Reborn added and left.

The twins sighed, and they met eye contact. "Good Luck Tsuna" groaned and slouched to his room with the paper work. "You too Natsu-nii… Ahhhh!" Tsuna said as he tripped on the staircase, making papers fly everywhere.

* * *

Blahblahblah(3hours)laterblahblah

Poor Tsuna was sitting at his desk and sighed, he only finished 1/3 of his first stack.

"Mouu... Why does Reborn always do this to uss.."

"Because I like to make people lose their sanity"

"That's because your insane- WHAAAT?"

"Dame-Tsuna, I was here since you started"

"But-When-where-how?-I...-Oh my god…."

Tsuna quickly whirled around to see Reborn siting on his bed drinking espresso.

"You are so slow Dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna sighed. That statement is so true. 'I wonder what Natsu is doing?' Tsuna thought.

Just at that moment a explosion was heard. Then maniacal laughing, and someone that is Natsu shouted "I FINALLY GOT RID OF THIS F*UCKING SHIT!"

*Tsuna and Reborn sweat dropped*

"I think you really did make Natsu-nii lose his sanity"

"Seems like Natsu needs a bad punishment. Dame-Tsuna, if you don't finish in time you will feel the same pain Natsu will feel" Reborn said with a evil sparkle in his eye, making Tsuna back away with fear.

* * *

Now you might be wondering, what happened to Natsu?

God damn it! I hate English! I don't need to learn it! It's just a bunch of bull crap! I need to find a way to escape this! "Whaaaat?" I heard from Tsuna's room. Wait? Did Reborn come back to torture Tsuna? But I don't hear bombs or grenades… Wait... Bombs and Grenades! YES! THIS IS WHAT I NEED!

I sneak into Lambo's room and found him watching a movie. "Eh? Baka-Natsu? What do you want?"

"If you give me some of your grenades, I'll give you these candies" I said showing a big bag of candies. Instantly, Lambo grabbed it and tossed me a lot of grenades, I rushed to my room, hid half in my closet and bombed that ugly, hideous, monster of doom, and it worked! IT WORKED! MY PLAN HAS SUCCEDED! "HAHAHAHAHAHA, I FINALLY FOT RID OF THIS FUCKING SHIT!" Then I jumped out the window and ran. I knew Reborn was hot on my trail but I'm so happy, I don't give a shit!

This is the truth of what happened to Natsu.

* * *

After lunch...

Tsuna had a small beating. Aka, being shot by a tazer as much questions as he got wrong, and there was 344 questions wrong! And Natsu was nowhere to be found which makes Tsuna take Natsu's beating, being target practice while Reborn shot guns and threw bombs at him.

Tsuna sobbed quietly on his bed with huge bruises here and there. Then the door opened quietly and slowly, to reveal Tsuna's prince Charming! Aka Giotto :3. "Tsuna? You okay?" Giotto said as he walked in. "Mouu! Reborn is such a sadist!" Tsuna whined. Giotto leaned in and kissed Tsuna on the forehead, making Tsuna blush. But it was all ruined when the $& ￡}? &?! cow came in. "Gyahahahah! Lambo-sama is here! Spanner and Shoichi made my bazooka super awesome!" he shouted! "Bad Lambo, don't be rude to Tsuna-nii's guest!" I-pin said as she kicked Lambo. But instead of Lambo flying away, the bazooka flew out of his hair and was headed straight to Giotto!

Then the pink smoke apeared, making everyone have a coughing fit. As the smoke cleared up, they saw a small child, with blonde hair, covered in blood and was very pale and brusied. "This is not Lambo-sama's fault" he wailed. "Urusai." the boy said. Lambo looked at the boy and was about to replied but stopped. The look in the boy's eyes were dead. No shine or feelings in them. Lambo was deathly quiet. "Ano... Kid, what's your name?" Tsuna asked, very shocked that this was Giotto in the past. "Leyasu."

"Do you remember your last name?"

"No."

"Do you have parents?"

"Don't need them"

"Why"

"They dumped-" poof.

The pink smoke appeared again, showing a very quiet and unpleased Giotto.

* * *

I hoped you like that chapter guys! I am SO god darn sorry that I had writer's block! But the a PART of the suspense has appeared. (I am such a troll, and evil jerk) Thank you again! Pls review!

* * *

Omake~ Natsu's flames

In the Tuna Corner, there is a single Tuna struggling against the strong and overwhelming paperwork! And in the other, is a pissed off brunet, glaring lasers at the paperwork.

'These god damn paper works are B*tches! I know they're laughing at me right now!' The sunset eyed brunet thought. He glared at the papers, hoping they would disappear right now. He already did ¼ of all of it, but he refused to do the rest. 'Let's see if Gokudera knows what to do…' he thought as he dialed Gokudera's phone number

"Hey Gokudera!"

"Ohaiyo Decimo! Do you need something?"

"Yes! Tell me how to get rid of this damned paperwork in my face!"

"Of course, Decimo! Burn it all down! I have a flame thrower if you need it"

"Perfect! Can you bring it to me from my window?"

"Of course! I'm right now Decimo!"

20 mins later…

"Arigato Gokudera!" Natsu said and waved at the boy as he left. Then Natsu turned to the horrid papers and turned the flame thrower on. "Burn baby, BURN!" he said and had a wicked smile on his face. 'I have another perfect plan!' Natsu thought and dialed another number.

Many hours later…

Reborn smirked; he tortured Dame-Tsuna to death, and was very happy of his success. But Reborn had a very awful feeling coming up. He went to Natsu's room to find… Natsu, Byakuran and Byakuran's friends roasting marshmallows in a huge pit of fire. "Dame-Natsu… You're going to have a big punishment!" Reborn said with a deadly look.

* * *

And That's it. Thank you everyone again and please don't hate me! I am still super sad and guilty that I didn't update because of my writer's block! Please review! 1,372 words! 72 is Natsu's number!


	12. His past

Sorry guys! School started! Noooo! ;-; I hate homework…Anyway here is the new chapter! Thank you for faving, following, reviewing and viewing!

BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf

Haha Natsu lost his freaking sanity! Man Reborn really gets to ya! Please update soon!

Homework can really make you lose your sanity :3 And that's why Reborn is there- to destroy people's sanity :D.

Cutedork

I'm just sitting on my bed, writing in my notebook, taking a rest and reading  
this...quite pleasant. I'm going to sleep now... I'm so tired... good night.  
Update soon, peasant.

I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter :3 Remember to get plenty of sleep!

Thank you everyone!

* * *

His past

Giotto starts as a 6 year old

Giotto's PoV

"Hey kiddo, it's not good sleeping on streets you know?" Someone said. Who is that? Wait! Who am I? What am I doing here? I opened my eyes to see a man with blonde hair. "Thank goodness you're awake, why were you sleeping on the ground?"

"Don't know"

"What?... What's your name?"

"Don't have one"

"...Do you remember anything?"

"No."

"... Ah... You must have lost your memories..."

"I guess you don't have anywhere to go, so come with me!" the man said happily. "Okay..." I replied. I didn't understand what he meant by memories though. What are they- "Kiddo, you do you mind if I give you a name?" "I stared at him. I don't even know who I am and he acts like he knows me. "Sure..?" "Then it's settled! Your name is going to be Giotto" he said. "Oh, by the way, my name is Dino!" "Ok... Dino" And that's how I met Dino, my older brother.

7 years later

"Hey Giotto, ever considered trying to find your parents?" Dino asked while signing his paperworks. "Not really, why ask?" I told him. "Maybe if you find your parents, then you won't feel so lonely" he said. Lonely? I snorted. I don't really need them anymore, I have Dino, G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckles, Alaude and Daemon. I'm only 13 years old, and everyone worships me for my looks and my brains. I don't need them.

* * *

Random memories?  
A few months later...

"You're going to a public school Giotto and no buts!" Dino said and had his hands on his hips. "Fine" I said, "Good- wait did you just say fine!?" he shouted. "Yes, but I am going to go to G and everyone else's school, not any other" I said and left the room.

2 years later, Dino made fun of me.

"Hey Giotto, I realized that when you are with different people, your personality changes"

"...What?"

"When you're with me, you act more responsible and aloof. But if you're around you're friends, you laugh and talk happily. When you're around girls you are very polite and charming to them"

"So?"

"Just saying!"

G and Asari are my childhood friends since I was 6. I met Lampo and Knuckles at my first few days of Namimori and became friends with them. Then came Daemon and Alaude.

Daemon is one evil trickster while Lampo is a lazy ass. Alaude is a school perfect who uses handcuffs for some reason, G is sort of a genius delinquent who goes to shooting ranges, Asari is a care-free flute player and swordsman.

Letting everyone meet Dino was a terrible idea. He spilled coffee on Elena's dress (good thing she's polite and kind) and she had a spare one. Then he almost broke Asari's flute, but then Alaude got so annoyed that he ruined ¼ of the mansion and nearly destroyed us, except Elena of course. Dino had to stay in the hospital for 6 months before he could get discharged. Everyone else had minor injuries and Lampo still complained and cried.

Random memories end

* * *

I never told anyone that I would get really weird visions sometimes. It would be gun shots, blood and I would see myself attacking people or something. I was always wearing a mantle and battling, once I had a blurry vision that I was in a huge libary with 7 other people and we were taking a picture. Then I saw another one right after that, I saw a huge black and white portrait of the same picture I took with the 7 people. In the middle was a adult-crossing his legs, had sunset eyes, wearing a pinstripe suit and blonde hair- that was a carbon copy of me! Except that he a flame on his forehead, which is really weird.

I think of these visions of really weird dreams. They don't happen frequently. But after they come, they stay in my mind as if it is part of my memory. But I sometimes wonder... Who am I?

* * *

Back to da present...

When that pink bazooka thing hit me, I was in a endless pink smoke. After the smoke cleared, I saw what was going on. Gun shots, people fighting and blood. I was only in a bloodily large lab with so many dead bodies. But I wonder why I was here, and why I was do I feel that I expected this? I realized that I was in a lab and I was simply standing there. I looked behind me and there was a broken cylinder tank. Then I realized I was the one who killed these people. I was the monster that ended their lives.

End of Giotto's PoV, Starting Tsuna's.

I listened to Giotto's story, it's sad and strange at the same time... He asked me if I thought he was a monster and I shouted at him. "I don't care if you killed those scientist! They were using you as a lab rat! You have the right to fight back! You're not a monster in my eyes and will never be! I love you Giotto, no matter what you do" I said the last few sentences quietly and lovingly. "Arigato Tsunayoshi..." he whispered. We lean in and kissed for quite a long time.

"Uh.. By the way, do you mind if you help me with my homework from Reborn? He said that if I don't finish it by dinner I'll have a special punishment from him" I asked and shivered. Reborn can be super scary sometimes. "Of course amore, lead the way" he replied and we went upstairs.

"This isn't so hard Tsunayoshi, if you do this, then multiply that, and add this then divide, you'll get the answer"

"Souka! Arigato Giotto!"

"By the way, where's Natsu? And why doesn't he have work?"

"...That is... Um... He might have blown it up?"

"Ah.. I see... Maybe he got the bombs from Hayato?"

"Maybe..."

After five hours of cruel, hard and severe hand pain, we finally completed the huge stacks of paperwork.

"Ah~ Arigato Giotto! Without you I most likely be in the hands of harsh punishment! Would you like to stay over for the night? We have alot of Futons and other stuff you need!" I said happily, I really want this chance to be with Giotto! "Hmm, I think there won't be a problem staying over in your home. So I'll stay over for the night" He answered. Yes! Mission success! I start to prepare a futon for Giotto in a guest room.

Later on...

"Tsu-kun! Papa is here! Bring Giotto along too!"

"Hai, Okaa-san!" I shouted "Giotto, let me introduce you to my father" I said but said the last word with slight disgust. I hate Iemitsu, he makes Okaa-san sad and always lies around drunk and in a tank top and boxers. Natsu-nii and me hate him for that.

Giotto and I go downstairs and went to the dinner table, Natsu was back and rubbing his butt for some reason and Iemitsu was talking to Okaa-san. He turned around and looked at me "How's my cute Tuna-Fish?" he said as came to me and then noticed Giotto, and froze. I looked at Giotto who was slightly glaring at Iemitsu and tightly wrapping his arm under my chest and tightly held my hand, pulled me to his chest.

The two words that scared me from Iemitsu...

"It's you."

* * *

Arigato-Thank you  
Amore-love  
Futon-Japanese style bed  
Souka- ah! I see!

Cliff hanger! The suspense! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I edited the other chapter that Giotto was covered in blood, so yeah! Bye! Please review!

Now you must be wondering why Natsu was rubbing his butt. Lets say he had some fun with Alaude. *Troll Face* And Reborn thought that was a good punishment.


	13. We're going to be Mafia Bosses!

Real love pt 13

We're going to be a mafia boss?!

Hey guys! Early update cuz I have inspiration and it's the 13th chapter and today to the thirteen of September! :D (I just realized that the 12th chapter is on the 12th day of September and the 13th is on the 13th!)

BlackandWhiteRoseWolf

Wow what happened! It seems like Iemitsu was most likely one of the ones from Giotto's past. Interesting please update soon!

:3 Yup! You're right! I updated VERY soon! :D

Tsuna PoV-

Our dinner was very quiet, even Okaa-san is really quiet and noticed the situation. Giotto was eating at his guest room and Natsu chomped down everything to get away from Iemitsu. I ate as quickly as I can to get out of there. When I went in Giotto's room, he looked really deep in thought but looked dazed as well.

Giotto's PoV  
Flashback... _(Secret Lab)_

"The Vongola knows about the test subject! We have to leave!"

"But it's not ready! If we transport it now it'll go on rampage!"

"It doesn't matter! If it does, then the Vongola will die as well with us!"

"If you say so..."

The scientist at the control panel typed in a few pass-codes on the top of the cylinder water tank many tubes unattached themselves. The scientists were too busy running around and preparing to escape, the blonde in the tank was awakening. The two dazed eyes turned cold and cruel, the tank exploded in glass shards. The scientist that was at the control panels instantly had a hand through his heart. The next two unlucky scientists had their heads smash together. Blood was spilling everywhere, especially the boy's hands.

"Leave the test subject here! We'll collect it later!" a person said through a speaker. The rest of the scientists ran for the exit to see the blonde, covered in blood from head to toe. Then a kick to the head, a broken neck, and a few twisted arms and legs were left of them. Screams and groans of agony can be heard from other scientists that didn't manage to escape.

Three people were rushing to the testing room with a small army behind them.

"Shit, we're too late, they all escaped!" Iemitsu said.

"Wait Iemitsu, something's up ahead that I sense" Vongola Nono replied. Just then, another long scream of pain was heard. The group ran to the noise and found the test subject.

The group gasped. There, in the center of the bloody room was Vongola Primo as a child, including the Sky flame on his forehead and hands. Except the child was covered in blood and had a murderous look in his eyes.

"This is what the leftover Estrano Family did? How dare they! And how did they get the Primo's blood? What a horrible bloodthirsty animal!"

The test subject narrowed his eyes. Giving them a darker glare than before, and proceeded to attack them. (Sorry no epic fight! D:)

End of flashback

Tsuna's PoV

Giotto told me his flashback and in it Iemitsu called Giotto a bloodthirsty monster! I hate Iemitsu so much! "I'm going to take a shower, to calm down, okay?" Giotto said and left the room.

Right then, Natsu-nii came in "Our _father_ and Reborn wants to talk to us" he said while crossing his arms. I nodded and followed Natsu-nii to our room. Reborn and Iemitsu were waiting for us, Natsu-nii and I sat on our bed while Reborn and Iemitsu stood. The six words that changed our lives "You're going to be mafia bosses" Reborn said. Natsu-nii stood up and glared "That's BULLSHIT!" Natsu-nii shouted. He instantly glared at Iemitsu, who was crying in joy that 'his' boys are growing up. "But why? Why us?" I asked, "Vongola Nono's sons were murdered and you're one of the only people who have Vongola blood. Starting tomorrow you'll be training and telling your guardians aka Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Lambo, Mukuro or Chrome and Hibari, and you can't back out of this or run." Reborn said. Then Reborn gave a four feet long list of training we are forced to do every day. Seriously, he has to be doing this JUST for HIS entertainment.

Back with Giotto's PoV

After I showered I passed by Tsunayoshi's room, and heard the conversation Tsunayoshi, Natsu and Reborn were having. I had a major head ache and ran to my room, ugh. Another _flashback…_

"_G, do you think that the Vongola family will survive for a long time?" _

"_Giotto, if it's your children and their grandchildren, then it'll be fine. But if not, well… Let's hope this family will survive"_

In the room was an office, with an elegant chandelier hanging from above and a fancy office table with stacks of paperwork.

"_Anyway, The Cescao (Random family name that I have no idea what it means) family would like to have a treaty with us, at a meeting at their base. You know what to do already though"_

_Giotto smiled "Yes mother G, they're lying and want to assassinate me so I should have you, Alaude, Lampo, Knuckles, Daemon and Asari to come right?"_

"_Yes, it's always good to bring the most bloodthirsty people to punish traitors and enemy families. Also there are a few more stacks of papers coming… How do you do all this papers without complaining?"_

"_Hmm, if you do all this paperwork, I'll tell you my real plans and thoughts for these paper works" Giotto replied with a sneaky smile. _

"_Ah… I think I know what you're saying… And no deal" _

Then in a meeting room with a huge rectangle table and 'me' sitting at one end, G on my right, Asari on my left and Daemon and Alaude leaning on opposite walls of each other. The boss of the other Mafia family was on the other end.

"_Vongola Primo, it's good to see you. I'm glad you came to agree on the treaty, and I'm glad you fell for our trap!"_

_An army of men came in from all exits, and Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, Knuckles, Daemon and Alaude were in battle position. Then the fight started, G was shooting people down easily, Asari numbed them with his rain flames, Lampo was frightened and was throwing bombs at random men, Knuckles was punching other people and yelling extreme, Daemon sent out illusions to mentally scar people while Alaude was biting people to death. Giotto was at 1v1 showdown with the other boss. Punches, kicks and flames were tossed at each other. The other boss had storm flames, but Primo's (majestic) mantle protected him. The other boss was weaker than Giotto and his army was weak as well, after an hour of fighting the enemy family they left the ruined Cascao family base. _

"_ringrazio, la mia famiglia" (thank you, my family) Giotto says as he turns around to his family and looks at them with a gentle smile._

_End of flashback_

Tsuna PoV

I wonder what I'll tell Giotto! Gosh… How do I tell him I'm going to be a mafia boss with Natsu? Ahh… I don't know any more…I think having a good night sleep will calm me down…

Next morning

"Wake UP!" I heard a shout then felt cold water hit my face with a bunch of ice cubes. "Why the hell did you splash us with ice cold water with freaking ice cubes?!" Natsu-nii shouted as I used my blanket to wipe my face. "That's one of the Vongola styles of waking up sleepy heads" Reborn replied. "Ugh! Tsuna, let's take a shower together to save warm water and time" Natsu-nii said and rolled his eyes. I followed him and grabbed my uniform.

(It's a brotherly, twin thing. No lovely dovey stuff)

When we went downstairs, Iemitsu wasn't there, how typical and obvious that was. I also noticed Giotto was gone, maybe he went to school first? I grabbed two pieces of toast for me and Natsu-nii and ran out the door with him.

With Giotto~

I was about to go to school 7:00 in the morning but I saw Iemitsu. I followed Iemitsu and found him talking to someone called Vongola Nono, they were talking about me!

"Nono, we have a BIG problem!"

"Iemitsu, what happened?"

"My sweet Tuna-fish is in love with the carbon-copy Vongola Primo and the copy doesn't seem to remember us, but has hyper institution!"

"Ah… So he really has Vongola blood, and has rights to be the next heir-"

"NO! Natsu and Tsunayoshi are the best choice, and Reborn is currently teaching them. I say that the Vongola Primo copy should not be the next heir! He could still be a bloodthirsty monster!"

"But he could of changed. Iemitsu, tell Reborn to keep a close eye on _again_"

"Fine Vongola Nono.."

I ran back to the direction of school, I couldn't believe that Reborn was stalking me for information! So that's why he never left me alone and stalked me. That Vongola Nono guy wants me to be the next heir so Tsunayoshi and Natsu will have normal lives leaving me with the burden. But Iemitsu wants Tsunayoshi and Natsu to be Vongola heirs for some apparent reasons, and I'm some test subject with Vongola Primo's blood and I'm supposed to be a killing machine! How am I going to tell this to everyone…?

Hello guys I hope you like this super early chapter! Sorry I suck at fighting scenes! . But I really REALLY have inspiration! :D But I most likely have no idea what I'm writing…. But anyway… **PLEASE REVIEW** TO MAKE ME DO THE SNOOPY DANCE :3


	14. Byakuran's Arrival

Hi guys! How's life and school? Anyway, another new chapter! :D Thank you to everyone who favored, followed, reviewed and read this story and who is reading right now!

Thanks to BlackandWhiteRoseWolf for reviewing! :D

Byakuran's arrival

"Nee, Natsu-nii what should I do if Giotto asks about our conversation about being Mafia bosses?"

"Say that we're going to be inheriting a big corporation"

*sweatdrop* "But it's really similar, an we are inheriting a huge mafia family!"

"Well, too bad"

"Ehh?!"

"I don't have any other excuse, and we're almost at school by the way"

"Oh... Okay, bye Natsu-nii"

"Bye"

Natsu and I went to class, and I sighed in relief that Giotto wasn't here. I sat down and chatted with Yamamoto and Gokudera, but then...

"Jyuuidaimen! You finally got declared to be the next Vongola generation with Decimo! I'll be the best right-hand man!" he declared with tears of joy. "Hahaha! The kid said that you were picked to be the mafia bosses in a mafia game and we're a part of it!" Yamamoto said excitingly and laughed. *Sweatdrops* Why did Reborn tell them? Now Gokudera will be super obsessed and Yamamoto thinks it's a game! And Yamamoto and Gokudera are arguing again... I wonder what I'll say to Giotto…

Natsu's PoV

I walked in class and my stalkers started squealing again. I quickly walked to class and sat In my seat and turned to Enma. We were having a wonderful conversation until he brought up the stupid mafia thing.

"Reborn says that you'll be a mafia boss Natsu-kun"

"Why the hell did he tell you that!?"

"Don't be surprised, I'm a mafia boss too" he calmly says and shows me a ring from his necklace. I felt my jaw drop to the floor, one of my best friends is going to be a mafia boss as well. Life is freaking wonderful.

"Class! We have a new student today!" the teacher interrupted my thoughts. I look at the door way and really quickly, I knew this person means bad news. A blue headed girl skipped in with a slightly baggy school uniform. "Hiya everyone! My name's Bluebell!" She said and saluted.

She looked around the classroom and when she saw me she shrieked "Boo! It's Natsu! So this is the school you go to!" See? My life is so wonderful; I can understand and live with Byakuran. But this girl is a pain in the ASS! "Senpai! I'm sitting next to Natsu!" WHY ARE THERE SO MANY EMPTY SEATS NEAR ME?!

Giotto's PoV

I was quietly talking to G and Asari and telling them about Tsunayoshi and Natsu becoming mafia bosses, and what happened yesterday. They were slightly shocked about the whole thing. We were having an intense conversation until I notice someone walk towards us.

I turned around to find a guy with white, spiky hair slightly pointed downwards. He was stuffing his face with marshmallows and greeted me "Hello! I'm Byakuran! What's your name?" Surprisingly, I can understand his marshmallow talk. "I'm Giotto, nice to meet you" I replied back. "You know, you look exactly like him..." I heard him mumble. Wait, could he know about my past. I raise a brow but didn't say anything as he walked away... What a strange guy.

Lunch time! :3

Each group rushed to the roof (except for Giotto and Alaude and Natsu and Hibari) and instantly talked about the newcomers.

"We have this really messed up white hair guy in our class who apparently immune to Diabetes" G said.

"Ah! That has to be Byakuran!"

"Really? Tell him to stop staring at Giotto, Giotto hid in his office and he better be doing his paperworks" he grumbled at the end.

"We also have this really weird blue hair girl that knows Natsu-kun, that's why he isn't here" Enma said quietly. Tsuna felt bad for Giotto and Natsu while eating his bento. Natsu's hiding from Bluebell in Aluade's office. :3

With Byakuran~ oh god his PoV!

Hmmm! I found the Vongola Primo recarnation! His name is the same as his previous one! He also has his abilities from the past, and he should have his memories as well... From the other parallel worlds. Bluebell also found out that the Vongola finally declared Tsunayoshi-kun and Natsu-kun Vongola heirs. But they should be using Primo as well, right? Oh and I need to buy some more marshmallows... I only have 20 jumbo packs left!

Byakuran PoV end.

School ended, Natsu ended up at Alaude's house because of Bluebell and other fun and exciting things with Alaude :3. Tsuna went home without realizing Bluebell stalked him. Byakuran was stalking Giotto home.

As Giotto entered his house once he closed the door, someone rung the doorbell. He opened it to see a cheerful Marshmallow head. "Hello there Byakuran, 1, how did you know where I live. 2 Why are you here?!" Giotto tried to say calmly. "I followed you here! And I have some important information for you!" he replied. Giotto stepped aside and let Byakuran step in.

"So you must be wondering why I followed you and know about you" Byakuran started. He was sitting crossed legged on the sofa while Giotto sat on the one across him.

"Simple, you are the recarnation of Vongola Primo, the creator of the Vongola Family. But you were experimented when you were very young, you're supposed to have the memories of the past. But you don't seem to have all of them, the Vongola doesn't know what to do with you. Ever since you're first impression, they're wary of you" He continued and started stuffing his mouth with marshmallows. "If you want, you could fight to get the title, but you have to battle the twins. But, you could come to my family! It's the Millifore Familiga! Vongola's Allies! We'll love to have you in!" He ended cheerfully. Giotto sweatdropped.

Meanwhile...

"My brain hurts after all that information" Tsuna groaned, Reborn gave them a crash-coarse of Flames and fighting styles while Giotto was learning about his past from Byakuran. Tsuna was lying on the floor face forwards. Natsu is currently on (Alaude's) a bed completely exhausted after a very tough situation.

"Ara! Tsu-kun! Theres a vistor here to see you!" Nana shouted. "Mou! What kind of person comes at 19:00 (7:00 PM)!?" Tsuna complained. He made a huge effort to dinner table to find a blue haired girl.

"I'm Bluebell! Boo! You must be Vongola Decimo! You don't look like a mafia boss!" she exclaimed

"I don't want to be a Mafia Boss!" Tsuna complained and slouched into a nearby chair.

"Hey, hey! I have important stuff to tell you! Tell Natsu it as well!" She said and waved a packet of paper in Tsuna's face. Tsuna sighed, how many more information does he have to learn?! After listening to Bluebell's information, Tsuna was completely overwhelmed.

Tsuna's PoV

So Natsu-nii and I have another competitor and he's in my school and he knows me? This sounds quite creepy… Who could it be? Bluebell said he has amazing and strong abilities which makes me feel quite afraid of what's going to happen if we ever meet and find out our identities. I wonder how Natsu deals with this everyday in his life!

Side story: How Enma became Shimon Decimo

I was busy doing homework with Adel until I heard crashing and explosions outside the hallway of my older brother's mansion. "Enma, stay here and continue these problems while I clean up the mess. If you try to escape you'll be in the same situation as the others" she order and left. Adel can be so cruel sometimes… I couldn't even do my own homework after Adel left! "Lil bro! I have some big news for you!" I heard Cozarto-nii say. He comes in and slams a huge book that looks like 1,000 pages inside with a big box on top of it on my desk. It was a good thing I moved my hands away from my homework. "You're going to be the tenth boss of the Shimon family! All the details are in the book and inside the box is for you and your guardians aka Adel and the others!" he said with a smile that looked very evil. "Good Luck!" he ended and left the room. He said it all so quickly I couldn't even talk! Cozarto-nii, you're so mean! I hit my head on the table and started crying quietly. (Cozarto, you sneaky son of gun :D)

Hi guys! Another Friday update :D Thank you everybody! It's the 14th chapter already! I think this series is going to be super long! Please review, you get a free marshmallow from Byakuran! Please for my sanity, just review anything! Bye!


End file.
